Unexpected love
by CreativeMira
Summary: A Elena and Alaric story:  Rated T for later chapters


**AN: Hope you like this, and will continue reading it. If there is anything you guys see that I can do better, I would appreciate it if you either reviewed it or sent me a pm on what to do better. Cause I really want to try and become a better writer, and I take what help I can get.  
>Beta reader: samantha-dean thank you so much<strong>

In the aftermath of Jenna's death, Alaric moved in to the Gilbert house to take care of both Jeremy and Elena, the two teenagers needed a parental figure to look out for them… to care for them.

The first couple of weeks, in Elena's opinion, where a bit weird having Alaric around all the time, after all he was the longtime partner to her real mother, he was the closest thing she had to a father. It was unusual for her to see Alaric embrace the role so readily. But as the months went, she got more and more used to his presence. It was also nice to have someone else to talk since Stefan was no longer her shoulder to cry on. Alaric also understood more than anyone what it meant to lose those closest.

Elena hadn't heard anything from Stefan since he sacrificed his very freedom to save his brother. Stefan hadn't even had time to complete his goodbye letter. His usual neat linear writing had morphed into an almost unreadable scribble.

Elena currently sat on her bedroom windowsill, silently reading the note, something she liked to do every night before she went to bed. But lately things had changed, and reading the letter kept reminding her that moving on was the only option that would protect her heart and her very well being.

Elena stared out of the window following with her eyes the mystical looking orange sun, as it disappeared behind a thick grouping of leafy trees, and thought about how everything had changed since Stefan and Damon left Mystic falls.

Damon hadn't been able to stand the guilt that was consuming his very being. He couldn't stand the idea that he had been the reason that Stefan had sacrificed his humanity, his love. Even after all the progress Damon had made, he just seemed to slip into back into his old ways.

It was a pity. Elena had been trying hard to make things work for a while, testing herself to uncover her true feelings and to see if perhaps she and Damon could have a future together.

However, the search for Stefan was becoming too hard for Damon to handle. The constant bursts of heartbreak when a lead only led to a dead end. It all got too much for poor Damon.

He left Mystic Falls without so much as a goodbye.

Elena let out a long sigh. She missed them both so much. Surprisingly not at all in a romantic way, but all the good times they shared together, that's what she missed. Elena was almost fully recovered from everything that had happened to her. After losing the people that meant the most. She was finally happy, something she hadn't been in a long time, and she knew that those close to her would be pleased to see her smiling again.

The next morning Alaric was the first up and like he did every morning since moving in, sat down at the kitchen table and began to read the newspaper while slurping his coffee. When Elena lazily maneuvered herself into the kitchen, Alaric smiled over the paper before placing it down on the table.

"Good morning Elena, "Alaric beamed at her his face a picture of happiness.

Elena smiled in return as sat next to him, spreading her long legs out under the table so she was slightly slouched in the wooden chair.

"Are you done with that? "Elena asked while delicately pointing to the newspaper in front of Alaric.

"Here you go kiddo." He said as he slid the morning issue onto the empty piece of table in front of her. Elena reached out and brushed her slender fingers against Alaric's. A strange warming sensation ran through her entire body, almost like being electrocuted. But none of the two let go of the newspaper, enjoying every moment they got together.

"Thank you", she smiled sweetly at him while trying not to blush as he smiled at her, with the most handsome smile she had ever seen.

This had been going on for a little while now, giving each other flirtatious smiles and winks, but not until a few weeks ago had Elena started to look at him differently. Much less like a Father and more something else.

It had all started one night when Elena returned home early after being over at Tyler and Caroline's, the two now lived together at the Lockwood mansion. Alaric had been sitting on the couch watching TV when Elena had come walking through the door, he had turned around as he heard here come in to the living room, and smiled with that handsome smile of his as she walked over and sat down next to him.

"Weren't you spending the night at the Lockwood's?" he asked curiously, while skipping though channels.

Elena sighed as she answered, "Not really fun being the only single one there" she had then pulled up a pillow and held it tight against her chest while looking at him, "so I just came home".

Alaric could relate to her, since after Jenna died he hadn't been with anyone, watching everyone else falling in love.

Alaric put his hand around her shoulders trying to comfort here, stroking her upper arm with his fingers.

"Thank you for being here for me", Elena smiled while looking deeply into his eyes, surprised how caring and gentle he was to her.

As they both sat in the couch gazing into each other's eyes for a little while, Alaric carefully took his hand and stroked her cheek while leaning closer to kiss her.

Elena lifted her hand up, touching his firm, strong hand as he stroked her cheek, amazed how right it actually felt.


End file.
